User blog:NaturalFreshOtter00/New Video Game
Guess what? I have a new video game to share and it is the first non-Supernanny Monopoly game ever! It is called Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole. Playable Characters Joseph Capozza (Plankton5165): He likes Spongebob, playing games on his Nintendo 3DS system and listening to video game music. He is the founder of Supernanny Wiki and is on a quest to rescue Nicole Birou-Jennings with Sophie the Otter and Catherine. He excels at power. His age is 13 1/2. Sophie the Otter (PB&Jotterisnumber1): She is an anthropomorphic, orange, Japanese-Italian otter who is PB&J’s older cousin in Lake Hoohaw. She is intelligent and invents machines for her teammates. She excels at speed and swimming. She enjoys playing her Nintendo 3DS system when she is tired and chats with Plankton via SwapNote. Her age is not revealed. Catherine the Spellcaster (Alvinluvr30): She is a student and Spell-caster from California. She loves Rugrats, Disney, Sonic the Hedgehog, and the Simpsons. She sometimes makes mistakes and is very cowardly occasionally. She excels at flight and casting spells. Her age is unknown, though she is a student. Minor Characters Nicole Birou-Jennings: The mother of Orla. She has her own Nintendo WFC company and has made an AVGN spinoff, Judge with the Nerdelle to review several games by judging numbers from 1 to 10 after making friends with James Rolfe. Her daughter Orla is the main villain along with Joshua Juritin. She is kidnapped by Orla and Joshua and the SFNW TEAM must save her from deadly havoc. Jo Frost: Supernanny’s star. She gives the team advice and tips if they lose lives 5 or more times. She also appears as an unlockable character that can be played as. She is unlocked if the heroes defeated Sharpay on World 2. NannyFan92: Grants the team powers that upgrade them. Barney Gabroonie: One of the NPCs that are children. Barney is a guide making tutorials on how to play the game. Kristin Langbroek: '''The shopkeeper of her own store. She sells weaponry for the heroes. Unlike the powers, they are permanently used and are offensive weapons that attack enemies. '''Kayla Birou: Orla's good twin sister. For each 50 gems you collect, she will grant you one extra life. Enemies/Bosses Orla Birou: The main antagonist of the game with Joshua. She very evil and her drawing of Nicole being killed by a steamroller kidnapped her mother. She is one of the final bosses in the game. Joshua Juritin: Portrayed by Robert Jennings, he swears, takes dares, and attempts to commit suicide constantly. He is one of the final bosses in the game and prevents the heroes from rescuing Nicole by blocking them. Sharpay Finster: She is extremely dominant and tortures her younger siblings. She is one of the bosses. Lester Simpson: He is very mischievous. The Simpson family doesn’t tolerate his behavior. He is one of the bosses in the game and is inspired by Bart Simpson from The Simpsons. Leslie Baker: She is very rude and disrespects her family. She is one of the bosses in the game. She has kidnapped Jo Frost. Bomber minions: Joshua and Orla’s minions. They are one of the main enemies to defeat in the game. Evil Clowns: Beware. Do not be fooled by their smiling faces; they have sharp fangs and they are dangerous! Rodpummels: Rat enemies that punch and kick. Copycats: Blobby bipedal beings that imitate the heroes’ actions as they follow them. They are an answer to Mario’s Cosmic Clones. Evil Snowmen: Snowmen that appear to be calm for a while as scenery. However, if the gang approaches these, they pop out and freeze them for a while. Mad Naughty Pits: Naughty Pits that move manually and attack the heroes. Flying Swiper: Orla sends one of her sneakiest minions, Swiper the Fox but with wings, a different color scheme, and a deeper voice to steal the key items from the heroes. Knights: Armored men that stab the trio with a swing of the sword. Dracumen: Vampires that drain the gang’s energy by gnawing on their blood. There are other enemies besides these in the game. Items Passion Fruits: '''Nicole's favorite fruit. They recover health. '''Keys: They unlock doors and have a modern appearance. Military Plane: A plane invented by Sophie the Otter. The team can use this vehicle by flying over obstacles and dropping bombs on enemies. They only appear at a bonus stage. Jewels: '''These items are collectibles and they are the main currency of the game. They can be used to purchase weapons in Kristin Langbroek's shop '''Gems: These items are collected and for every 50 gems, Orla's good twin sister, Kayla will grant you one extra life. Gallery Orla drawing.png|The drawing that kidnapped Nicole Birou-Jennings. Sophie the Otter two.png|Sophie the Otter Flying Swiper.gif|Flying Swiper Rodpummel.png|The Rodpummel Bomber minions.png Mad Naughty Pit.jpg Copy Cat.jpg Rodpummel.png Planktonine.png Crocopsychoes.png I hope you like it! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Games